1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tag structures, particularly tag structures which can be carried on a key ring to provide a finger loop having a desired degree of flexibility, strength, and resistance to crease and deformation. The invention further relates to tag-like articles of manufacture preferably formed of suitably flexible thermoplastic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key ring structures have long been known in the art, such structures taking a variety of forms and often bearing articles thereon for identification or for other purposes. As examples, Kalkbrenner and Milleson respectively disclose in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,338,181 and 930,776 ring structures adapted to carry a plurality of keys and further having identification tags carried by the same ring which carries the keys. In particular, these prior devices include identification tags which are substantially planar in conformation and have a single aperture disposed in the tag structure, the aperture receiving the key ring therethrough. Imhoff, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,563, discloses a finger ring having a hook-like key receiving extension formed thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,006, Du Bois discloses a key ring having a loop formed thereon which is adapted to receive the finger of a user. These prior structures do not provide an inexpensive finger loop member which can be carried on a key ring and which, due to the structural conformation and flexibility thereof, is conveniently disposed for receiving the finger of a user therethrough in virtually any orientation of the total structure. The present invention provides an inexpensive key ring and finger loop assembly wherein both ends of a plastic loop member are fitted onto the key ring, the assembled structure therefor having two loops one of which is adapted to hold a plurality of keys and the other of which is adapted to receive the finger of a user.